


Stars

by Choco_Mountain



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Astronomy camp, David screws up again, Post-Canon, Stargazing, Swearing, i dunno how else to tag this, light bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mountain/pseuds/Choco_Mountain
Summary: David thinks tonight is a great night to take the kids out for stargazing. Gwen doesn’t agree.
Kudos: 7





	1. Read the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first real fic on this page! I was really excited that I finally gained the confidence to write a Camp Camp fanfic, considering it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while. Excuse the sloppy ending, I’m pretty heccin tired as of writing this, lol
> 
> Anyway, please leave your thoughts and criticism down in the comments! I’d love to hear what y’all think about this. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of ‘Stars’, and thanks for reading!

Warning: may contain spoilers for Camp Camp S4:E5 - The Quarter-Moon Convergence

Tonight was a wonderful night, at least, according to David. The night air was crisp and chill, and the moon and stars were shining ever so brightly. And so, it was decided, tonight was the perfect night for stargazing! Once again, in David’s opinion. Gwen didn’t agree. You see, David had a habit of planning camp-tivities at the last moment, almost impulsively at times. This was usually fine, especially because it was such a rare occurrence, but tonight, Gwen wasn’t having it. After all, it was the middle of the night, and Gwen needed her sleep after having dealt with the campers’ shenanigans.

“David, you can’t be serious.” Gwen groaned, placing her face in her hands. “It’s nearly 10:45 at night, we JUST got the campers to sleep, and you want to wake them up so we can all go stargazing? They’re not going to be happy about that, you know. Kids don’t want to wake up at obscene times at night to look at some fucking stars, David. Unless they’re Space Kid. Or maybe Neil.” She decided, lifting her head up to face the distracted counselor.

“You’re right, Gwen!” David nodded, clearly not fully paying attention to his co-counselor. “I bet those kiddos are full of energy from tonight’s mischief. And I bet astronomy camp will be just the thing to calm them down! Late night nature walks always tucker me riiight out!” David turned to smile at Gwen, before turning his attention back to his clipboard.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Fine, if you really want to do this, there’s going to be consequences. I’m taking away your activity planing privileges for the week, and I’m not going to help you when the campers inevitably tie you to the flagpole again. This is entirely on y-” she was cut off by a quick hug.

“Oh, thank you, Gwen! I just know they’re going to love this!” He exclaimed, not having entirely heard the ‘consequences’ portion of Gwen’s statement. He excitedly rushed out the door, leaving it half open as he went to wake the campers.

They were not happy about this.

The first voice, of course, was Max’s, his vulgarity immediately recognizable. “What the FUCK is going on out here?!” The boy yelled, opening his tent flap and making direct eye contact with the red-headed counselor. “Hey asshole, some of us are trying to sleep, so shut up, will you?” He snapped, before angrily making his way back into the tent. This woke up Neil, who turned over in his cot to face Max.

“Is David trying to get us up to do some ridiculously late camp activity again?” Neil asked, groggily, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

“Probably,” Max shrugged, getting back under his blankets and grabbing ahold of Mr. Honeynuts. “Honestly, I don’t give a shit.” He added as an afterthought.

“Figured as much.” Neil lifted his pillow over his head, squeezing it over his ears in an attempt to drown out the excited yelling of David.

“Aaaalrighty, campers! I’ve got some exciting news!” David began, slightly baffled that none of the campers seemed all to excited about this. There were a few who were gathering around David, but none of them looked happy in the slightest. “Tonight, we’re going stargazing for astronomy camp!” This sparked the attention of Neil.

“Hold on,” He lifted the tent flap, subsequently prompting a groan from Max. “Didn’t we just do astronomy camp?”

“Yeah,” Nikki confirmed, “and wasn’t it kinda a disaster? I mean, a plant tried to eat Space kid!” Space Kid sniffled, mumbling something about the betrayal of Gary.

“W-well, yeah, but that’s why we’re making up for it! Quartermaster tried his be- wait, did you just say a plant tried to eat Space kid?” David was left with a look of concern on his face, thinking of all the possible lawsuits that would have caused. He made another note not to let QM look after the kids again, a thought he hoped was imbedded in his brain by now. 

“Relax, Camp Man.” Max reassured, “Space Kid’s expendable. Even if he had been eaten by a plant, it’s not like the camp would’ve changed at all.” This prompted a small, “heh, yeah,” from Space Kid.

“Max, that’s not very nice! You should respect your fellow campers.” David scolded.

“All I remember about that night was that stupid thing Neil did. I don’t remember exactly what it was, but it was dumb.” Nurf snickered, turning his head in Neil’s direction. 

“That reminds me, didn’t you leave all the space-zoomy things up on that outlook, Neil?” Nikki asked, stroking her chin in a goofy attempt to look smart. 

“I sure hope so, cause then we wouldn’t have to do this stupid activity, and we could sleep like normal fucking people.” Max remarked, smirking deviously. 

“Well, shit.” Neil sighed, a distant look on his face. “Nikki’s right, I left the telescopes there when I- I mean, *we* went looking for that meteorite.” He confirmed, scowling as Nurf condescendingly yelled out the word “Meteor” in return. “Oh well, I guess Max is right! Looks like we’ll have to go to bed after all.” The campers cheered, all excitedly making their ways back to their tents. 

“Not so fast! We don’t need telescopes to go stargazing!” A groan radiated from the group. “In fact, as I like to say, eyes are nature’s binoculars.” David grinned, trying to put a positive spin on things. 

“You have LITERALLY never said that!” Max yelled, pulling at his hair. 

“No, but I like to think that I did!” David chirped, walking towards the forest. “Now, come on, campers! Let’s go enjoy the wonders of the outdoors!” 

“Well,” Max began, rubbing his eyes, “It looks like tonight’s gonna be a looong night.”


	2. “Eyes are Nature’s Binoculars”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to get everyone in the spirit for stargazing. Alas, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, it occurred to me that a portion of the inspiration for this fic might actually be from a dream I had once. You didn’t need to know that, but you read it now, and it’s too late to unread it! Mwahaha >:3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! This one was really enjoyable to write uwu

“Golly, isn’t it just a lovely night? The air is so pleasant, dontcha think, Max?” David beamed, walking the exhausted campers to a nearby outlook. They weren’t even five minutes in yet, but, to most the campers, it had felt like an eternity since they had started walking. It was rather cold, too, so the majority of kids who remained in their nightclothes were especially unhappy.

“It’s fucking freezing! And, why me specifically?” Max groaned, heavily regretting the decision to leave his hoodie behind. He was shivering in his mandatory yellow t-shirt.

“Oh, you just looked like you were having such a great time! And, uh, besides, you’re the closest to me right now.” David shrugged, the entirety of that excuse not being 100% true. He continued to walk with a spring in his step, seeming to be extremely energetic, regardless of the time of day.

“Nobody here is having a good time. Seriously, even Nikki is tired.” Neil countered, pointing at a noticeably less peppy Nikki, who was trailing close behind Neil and Max.

“Yeah, David, couldn’t you have at least warned us a few hours beforehand?” Asked Nikki, who was still fairly active despite her obvious decline in energy. “This is kinda the worst.”

“You could say that again.” Preston huffed, throwing up his hands dramatically. “A great and HIGHLY ESTEEMED thespian such as myself NEEDS to get their beauty sleep!” David flinched as the theater kid snapped at him, Preston’s tone just as loud and screechy as ever.

“Well, uh, sometimes the best opportunities come at the last second! Like, now, for instance! How was I supposed to know tonight would be so beautiful?” David attempted to point out the ‘positives’ to the campers, if you could even really call them that.

“Yeah, but-“ Harrison began, about to make a counterargument.

“Oh, would you look at that!” David quickly interrupted, not wanting to explain himself any more than he already had. “We made it! Wow, isn’t this just great?” He laughed awkwardly, walking over to an “outlook” that was almost entirely obscured by trees.

“Jesus, you’re a fucking moron.” Max sighed, rubbing his pointer finger and thumb across the bridge of his nose.

“Wooooaaah!” Space Kid exclaimed, placing his hands on his helmet in awe. “...What are we looking at?”

“Yeah, am I missing something? I thought we were gonna go look at the sky. All I see are trees. You know how much I love trees, David, but I could look at those whenever!” Nikki retorted, cocking her head to the side. 

“Well, uh, trees are no problem for us adventurers! We can see the sky fine from here, right, guys? After all, who needs a clearing when you have eyes? Nature’s binno-“ David tittered.

“DON’T.” Max snapped, glaring at him. “Fine, let’s just get this over with and look at the shitty leaves. It really doesn’t matter whether or not we can see the sky, it’s really all the same at the end of the day.” He shrugged, walking off with Neil and Nikki. 

“H-hold on! I, uh, come to think of it, I have a much better place we can go! It’s just up the-“

”is it the tents?” Neil asked.

”Uh, no, but it’s just a few minutes up the-“

”Then I don’t want to go.”

”O-oh. Well, I guess if this really makes you all **that** frustrated.. we can go back to the tents.” David let out a sigh of defeat. “Let’s go.” The kids cheered, all excitedly making their way back. 

“What a fucking waste of a night.” Max groaned, slipping back into his tent. “God, I’m tired.”

“Same, but I kinda feel bad for David.” Neil admitted, sitting down on his cot.

“What? Why? Why do you feel bad for that pathetic excuse of a person?” He flinched, genuinely confused as to why anyone could have any sympathy for David. David, of all people. Well, no, actually, he got it. I mean, it’s David. How can you **not** feel sorry for him? It was still stupid, though.

“Well, I mean, he was so excited to do that lame camp activity.”

“Served him right for waking us up at 10:48 at night.”

”Fair.” Neil shrugged, getting back under his blankets.

David meandered sadly to the counselors cabin, letting out a depressed sigh as he sat down at the desk.

”Hold it,” Gwen piped up, “I know that sigh. What did I tell you?”

”I just,” David began, “I just thought they’d have fun! I **loved** going on outdoor adventures as a Campbell Camper. Why don’t they feel the same?”   
  
“Because they didn’t all sign up for late night stargazing camp, David. You have to understand that the kids have their own interests. That’s literally what this whole camp scheme is about.”

“I guess you’re right. Still, it breaks my heart knowing that I couldn’t show them how great camp could be.” There was a moment of silence as the two sat, just thinking for a moment.

”Fuck it, you know what? Let’s do your stargazing camp. The little shits got it coming to them, especially for earlier. We’re CBFLs, so it’s only fair I help you out. Plus, I can’t sleep now, anyway.” Gwen grinned deviously, her co-counselor’s down expression flipping in an instant. “Let’s go wake up some campers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to making a second chapter! It was fun writing dialogue for each of the campers. I swear, I love Preston and Harrison, haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Once again, please leave your thoughts in the comments! I love seeing what y’all have to say :D


End file.
